Skate Punk'd
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Timmy wishes to be a 16 year old in mind and body to join a skate punk group. But he begins to forget about his fairies, leading Poof wanting to get rid of the source; the team chick named Jude. Will Timmy remember his godparents in time before they go away forever? Is there more to Jude than what anyone realizes?
1. A Grommet to Spare

It was a charming day at the skate park. A few kids grinding rails here, a few other kids shredding the half pipes, the sound of a siren blaring to come to a kid that had tried to 360 from ten feet to impress his friends...

"Today's the day." Timmy Turner announced proudly to his fairies.

"What's so special about today Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"Today's going to be the day I join the local skate punk group." Timmy said, perfectly beaming from ear to ear.

"Why would you want to do that sport?" Wanda asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Because." Timmy said, "Word is, they may be able to get into the pros. One day, you're going to see me -Timmy Turner- be a professional skateboarder!"

"Just be careful, alright?" Wanda said.

"I will, I will." Timmy promised with a turn of his wrist.

There were four members in the group. One of them was a bit gangly, had his hair shaved off, and a nose ring pierced into his nose. Another almost looked like a body builder, had Mohawk styled hair that was dyed a dark blue color, and several tattoos on his arms. One member was shorter than the rest, almost kept his helmet on so it almost shaded his eyes, and only had a single tattoo on his wrist like a bracelet. Then there was a girl in the group; she had dark brown hair that appeared to be dip dyed an orange color, but other than that she looked rather docile.

Timmy walked up to the skate punks with courage he didn't quite realize he had. When he was close enough to them, he cleared his throat for their attention. Synchronized with each other, all four members looked at him with the same unamused look. Getting a better look at them up close, Timmy suddenly had a wash of fear come over him. The only girl of the group was the only one that didn't have some form of piercing or tattoo on her body. She was also the youngest. The one with the most muscles looked the oldest... and strongest.

"H-hey," Timmy started to say, suddenly sounding and feeling extremely timid, "I wanna join your gang."

Each of the members looked at each other, then at him.

"I'm Guy, the leader of the group." the leaner of the four introduced. "Never dare me in an Ollie match, it would be sick."

"I'm Faust." the more beefier one said next. "I grind rails harder than I grind the bones of the posers that try to be better than me."

Timmy winched, but said nothing.

"The silent one is S." Guy continued, motioning to the second shortest of the group. "He hardly says a word, we don't even know his full name. But his aerials are flat out _wicked_! And our team chick, she is-"

"Jude." the girl said, her voice sounding a bit dark. "I got in this group with flips, and no one can do them better than I can."

It took Timmy a moment to soak this in, then he said;

"I'm Timmy, and I-"

"That's great Grom, but how old are you?" Guy asked, interrupting Timmy in mid-sentence.

"Ten, duh." Timmy told them as if it were obvious.

"Sorry Grommet, but'cha gotta be sixteen or older to be in the group."

"Why?" Timmy asked, quickly angered by the decision.

"Kids can't skate."Jude said darkly. "Legs are too short. The mind isn't 'rad' enough."

"Come back when you're sixteen." Guy said before the gang turned around in sync again and rolled on their boards away.

"Too bad sport." Wanda said as his fairies poofed back into their normal forms.

"You've only got another six years!" Cosmo added.

"I can't wait that long!" Timmy thundered. "I wish I was sixteen years old in body and mind!"

"But Timmy..." Wanda started, but was cut off by the angered ten year old.

"No nagging, wishing _now_!" Timmy demanded. Unfortunately, Poof could also see where the wish could backfire, but he kept his counsel as the baby and his parents granted Timmy's wish.

With a poof of a cloud made from purple, fairy dust smoke Timmy's body started to grow and change, and his mind started to fill with useless information from middle school and freshman year of high school that he honestly did not care about.

When the cloud disappeared, Timmy was now a tall, gangly, and surprisingly un-pimple faced sixteen year old. Who knows? Maybe to some girl somewhere, he could have looked rather cute in a dorky sort of way.

After his godparents turned themselves into various skateboarding attire (Poof was his helmet, Cosmo was his elbow pads, and Wanda was his knee pads), Timmy walked over to the skate punk gang with a new set of confidence he would not have had if he was still ten.

"Hey." Timmy said to the skate punks. "Can I join?"

The gang turned around and looked at him. They looked at each other then back at him.

"How old are you?" Guy asked.

"Sixteen, duh." Timmy said in the same tone he had used before.

"Sure." Guy said with a nod. Jude made a sound that sounded like a hiss and growl combined, but it was ignored.

"Sweet." Timmy said with a nod.

"Just one thing," Faust added. "What's your name?"

For a moment Timmy thought about it.

"Timothy." he said with confidence.

"Welcome to the club Timothy."


	2. Hypocritical Posers

Hanging out with the gang was more fun than what Timmy realized. But it was also a lot harder. He had never been around a group of people that _actually_ knew what they were talking about with all that skate lingo.

"You've never been on a board before, have you?" Guy eventually asked.

"Of course I have." Timmy said.

"Poser." Jude hissed.

"He ain't a poser." Faust told her darkly. "Just a newb."

"I don't see a difference." the girl said quietly. Timmy watched as the female skater rolled away on her board toward the ramp.

"Don't mind the chick." Faust told Timmy as he roughly put his hand on Timmy's shoulder. "She's just a chick."

Something inside Timmy knew this wasn't the case, and it warranted a further inspection.

"What's wrong Timmy?" Wanda asked a little later when the rest of the gang was having a mini tournament against each other on the half pipe.

"There's something about the chick... Jude. I think she hates me."

"What makes you think that sport?" Wanda asked.

Timmy wasn't sure how to answer this, and instead turned his direction toward the gang. Apparently, it was Jude's turn. Timmy watched as she did a kick flip that caused enough momentum for her to head down the ramp headfirst at an incredibly fast rate. Jude always performed a trick, even if she didn't make it to the end of the ramp. Not once did she bail from a trick like Timmy had noted the other three to have done. Then she did a trick that made Timmy reconsider some of Jude's actions; after she had gained enough momentum to reach the top of the ramp side, she found a sweet spot where the trucks of the board balanced onto the ramp edge and she pivoted her body around so her feet were straight in the air. She held this pose for ten whole seconds, then used her hand that held to the nose to quickly flip the board so she could earn some time to pivot her body around again so she could resume shredding the half pipe. It was something that must have taken her many tries to accomplish, and yet, the gang on the opposite end of the ramp didn't bat an eyelash. Timmy -however- was perfectly amazed.

It was the only thing on his mind when he could finally pull Jude aside so he could talk to her alone.

"Hey Jude," he said, getting her attention, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The girl turned around to look at him. She made an expression of weighing her options and of complete disgust.

"Sure." she finally said. "What do you want?"

"I-" Timmy started to say, but forgot what he was going to tell her. It frustrated him that he had forgotten what he was going to tell her, but it was then he realized how cute she looked closer up.

"What do you want?" she asked him again, beginning to get impatient. Timmy tried to respond, but any words that wanted to come out of his throat ended up sounding like a dying cat. Jude just looked at him.

"I like your pendant!" Timmy finally said in a blur. Jude still looked at him, but was a bit confused.

"A friend gave it to me." she slowly said.

"It's looks kinda... magical."

"Amber has that kind of effect on people."

For a moment, the two stood still and stared at each other. Timmy could almost hear a voice telling him what to do, but it was distant and it was hard to hear.

"Look," Jude finally said, "I understand you're trying to speak English. So here's the deal; buy me a hot dog and we'll talk on the highest half pipe in the park. Maybe by then you'll learn a few words or rehearse them a little better."

"Okay." Timmy agreed.

Jude simply nodded her head a little and walked away. As we watched her, Timmy smiled in an awkward type of way.

"Ditch her!" an almost recognizable and worried voice said; sounding dim and far away. Timmy frowned and looked around for the source of the voice. Finding that he could not locate one, Timmy ended up shrugging it off and started toward the nearest hot dog stand.

What he didn't realize was that he had started to ignore something that meant the world to him.

What he didn't realize was that it was something that would be taken away if he didn't start listening to them soon.


	3. A Mile High With Everyone Looking

Timmy found Jude where she said she'd be as he carried the two hot dogs in his hands. As he sat down beside her, she looked at him.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club." she said with a smirk, but her voice was toneless. Timmy almost dropped the hot dogs in surprise. Jude looked at him with a rather bemused look.

"Chill Timothy, we can't do anything up here where everyone can see us." she then said.

"Right." Timmy agreed with a good amount of uncertainty. "Where everyone can see us..."

"Just sit down dude, and hand me that hot dog." Jude told him. Without further instruction, Timmy did as he was told. For a few minutes, Timmy and Jude sat at the top of the half pipe without saying a word as they ate the deep fried goodness called hot dogs.

Jude was finished first, and she got up to get her board.

"Are you gonna join me?" she asked Timmy. He looked at her, then at the board, and then back at Jude again.

"Would you believe me if I said I've never really been on a skateboard before other than to show off to my friends?" Timmy asked. Jude smirked.

"I believe it." she said. "So you better watch carefully."

Timmy nodded.

"First thing I need to show you," Jude said, "Ollies. They are _the most_ fundamental trick you will ever need in this sport. Ready?"

Timmy nodded, starting to get up before remembering something.

"I don't have a board." Timmy told her.

"Don't worry about that," Jude said reaching for something behind her back, "I have another one."

With these odd choice of words, Jude withdrew another skateboard for Timmy to use. He looked at her with bewilderment, but said nothing as he accepted the board.

"Thank you." he told her, rather confused.

"Don't thank me yet." Jude told him sternly. "We have a lot of work to do."

Suddenly, Timmy had realized something; Jude was opening up to him.

It was still hard though as she taught him the basics she claimed to have learned when she was nine years old, because he felt that she was analyzing him like an alien. But as time wore on, he didn't seem to notice her stares as often. Or she wasn't staring at him as often either as she became more relaxed around him. Eventually, the duo took a break and looked around the skate park in its heightened view.

"Look over there." Jude told Timmy, motioning toward two girls that were attempting to ride on their respective skateboards. They looked ridiculous doing so, mostly because they were trying to impress Guy, Faust, and S who happened to be boarding nearby.

"There are just some people that shouldn't skate." Jude remarked.

"Yeah, girls shouldn't skate." Timmy said without realizing it.

"Excuse me?" Jude asked, instantly offended.

"Yeah, they're so afraid to get on the board that they'll break a nail or something. Or ruin their hair as they speed down the half pipe with a helmet on. Girls hate that!"

"Oh really?" Jude asked in an angered tone as she started to fold her arms.

"Oh yeah, totally." Timmy agreed. "In fact, girls are so picky about how they look that they- hey, where are you going?"

Jude had started to walk away when Timmy realized she was no longer sitting with him. She turned around to look at him. Her face was a dark shade of pink.

"Don't mind me." she said, her voice shaking a little. "I'm just suddenly afraid of my board because I might break a nail or get my hair messed up from doing a 360 off the ramp."

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked, missing the point. "You're not a-"

Jude looked at him when he stopped in mid sentence as he slowly realized the effects of what he was saying.

"A what?" she asked. "What am I Timothy? Am I a skater, or am I a girl? Because according to you, I can't be both."

"Jude, that's not what I meant." Timmy said, not yet realizing how badly he had hurt her.

"I had to do a clean Nightmare off a rail and land it with an Ollie to get into this group." she told him. "All you had to do was meet the age qualification. Getting into this group wasn't easy for me because I'm a girl. People like you don't help it much."

"Jude... I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' won't make me a professional." She paused for a moment. "But bruises will."

And with that, she turned around and walked away. It took a moment's delay for Timmy to realize what he had done, then he started to go after her. But she was gone. It was like she had disappeared from thin air. Confused and hurt, Timmy started to walk home.

But Jude was still in the park, and she was fuming. That is, until someone behind her cleared their throat to demand attention. She turned around to come face to face with a very angry looking fairy baby.

"Hello..." she said cautiously. "Do I know you?"

"I don't want to leave Timmy." the fairy baby said darkly. Jude looked at the fairy with a confused look, then a sudden idea hit her.

"Oh sweetie," she said almost affectionately, "I don't want Timmy to leave you."

The fairy baby did not back down, instead he started to draw his rattle. Jude backed up a little and raised her hands in defense.

"Look, I have a secret." she said anxiously, knowing how dangerous a fairy baby could be, "But you have to promise me you have to keep it. Okay?"

Slowly, the fairy baby lowered his rattle, but otherwise did not back down. Jude knew she had to talk fast, otherwise she was going to be toast.


	4. What They Thought About Her

"What do you guys think about Jude?" Timmy asked the gang the next day.

"The Chick?" Guy asked. "She's a good skater, but she ain't got nothing on the rest of us."

"How?" Timmy asked, genuinely curious.

"She just ain't got what we got." Guy shrugged.

"But what is it? Jude's got some sick skill, better than what I've seen from any of you three."

"Listen, Timothy," Guy started to say, his voice getting lower, "If it wasn't for S and his wicked sixth sense of knowing stuff, we wouldn't have let her in. She's a girl, she's not meant to be in a boy's club."

"Why? Why would you do that? The only thing that makes her different than us is her-"

"Distractions." S said in a tone so low and soft, it took Timmy a moment to realize that the silent one had spoken.

"What?" Timmy asked, almost unsure of what he had just heard.

"What defines us from her is the very reason why she'll never be a pro, why no chick has ever gone pro." Faust said. "When she's doing pop shuvits to a sponsor to deem her worthy of their merch, they ain't looking at her skills. No one is going to be looking at the skills she does on that board, you hear? They'll be inspecting her... other assets."

Timmy looked at the other three skate punks. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing! No wonder Jude had gotten so bent out of shape over their discussion yesterday; she wasn't kidding!

"We wanted you to take her place in our gang." Guy then said. "You'll need some work, but we can't have a chick on our team any longer."

Timmy suppressed the urge to ask 'why' again because he already knew that the conversation was only going to keep going and going with no real solution.

"Speaking of the Chick." Faust suddenly said, making everyone turn their attention to a rather calm looking Jude as she walked toward them. She was carrying a purple helmet in her hands. For a brief moment, Timmy thought that the helmet looked familiar, but he could not place from where.

"Hey guys." Jude said when she was close enough.

"Hey." everyone but S said at the same time.

"Timothy's got something to tell you Jude." Guy said.

"I _what_?!" Timmy asked in surprise. With no response given, the gang was out in a flash leaving Jude and Timmy alone.

"Timmy I have something to tell you." Jude said, holding the helmet out to Timmy.

"No Jude, you have to listen to something." Timmy said calmly.

"You don't understand Timmy, this helmet-"

"What ever significance you thought that helmet had, it's not there any more." Timmy said, pushing the helmet out of Jude's hands. She looked at him in an equal outrage and shock. "I just need to tell you something really important."

"Well so do I!" Jude declared as she straightened her spine to appear taller. Timmy backed away from her a little in fear. As scary as she looked, Timmy found that he still thought she looked rather cute.

"Look Jude," he said to her, as if she was a simple minded ten year old, "I just thought that you needed to know that those guys want me to dump you from the gang. For the same reasons you told me about yesterday, in fact. So I have an idea on how we could-"

"I don't _care_ about the skate punks any more Timmy!" Jude said, interrupting him. "You can't help me do anything because you're about to give up the most important things in your life!"

"You're right." Timmy agreed. To this, Jude looked a little shocked and confused.

"You do?" she asked as she went to pick up the helmet.

"Of course." Timmy said. "You're the most important thing in my life right now."

"What?!" Jude asked in surprise, once again outraged by what she was hearing.

"I'm really sorry for upsetting you Jude." Timmy said, apologizing with all his heart but still not getting the main point at hand. "And after hearing the guys say what you said yesterday (all about that fairness and stuff) I realized that it isn't about if you're a boy or a girl in skateboarding - as long as you have fun doing what you're doing."

Jude looked at Timmy with so much outrage that it could have killed someone if it took on a physical form. He, however, seemed oblivious to this. Jude had had enough with the charade. She walked over to Timmy with the purple helmet in her hands and smacked him in the face with it. Almost immediately after, Jude looked down at the helmet and apologized to it as Timmy rubbed his now very sore face.

"Okay, now I'm really confused." Timmy said as he watched her stroke and apologize to the helmet as if it were a living being. Jude looked back up at him again, her anger was not wavering.

"You have fairy godparents!" Jude shouted at him, shoving the helmet at him as if it were undeniable proof. "You asked them to make you sixteen years old in mind and body so you could join those numbskulls. Now because your idiocy, you're going to lose them! And I'm going to repeat this again because I don't quite think it's getting through; YOU! HAVE! FAIRY! GODPARENTS!"

"Fairy godparents?" Timmy said in a state of disbelief and confusion. But then something hit him as her words settled more into his mind. Quickly, Timmy looked at the purple helmet and saw that it was still a helmet... but with two eyes and a mouth. "Poof!"

Timmy looked at the helmet, then at Jude.

"I wish everything was back to normal." Timmy said quietly. Poof turned into his fairy form and happily shook his rattle to undo Timmy's wish.

Timmy was once again a ten year old kid in body and mind once more. Jude smiled a little and she held up her pendant.

"Me too." she said to the pendant. The oddly shaped, orange pendant glowed a bright color and in a poof of magical fairy dust, Jude was now ten years old as well. Timmy just looked at her.

"You..." he started to say, but was having a hard time speaking.

"My real name is Judith." she said shyly. "My family moved in from Amity Park a few weeks ago, but we were waiting until next semester to get me in school. I'm sure your parents would like to meet mine some time... maybe?"

Timmy only continued to stare at her in surprise.

"You need to get going." Judith told him. "Jorgan's going to be coming any minute now to take your fairies."

Timmy opened his mouth to say something but (after a few moments of some kind of sound that would have likely come out of a dying cat) he simply nodded his head and walked in the opposite direction. With a smile to have his god-brother back, Poof turned to Judith.

"Thanks." he said, almost meaning it. Judith looked at the fairy baby and smiled back.

"Any time you need me, just poof me over." she said, almost meaning it as well. Cautiously, Poof smiled back, then poofed away.

Oh yeah, she'd see them again.

Maybe.


End file.
